Mass data storage libraries are used to store and retrieve data quickly and efficiently. An example of a mass data storage library includes data cartridges for storing data, data cartridge processors for recording data to or reading data from the data cartridges, a storage rack or library for holding or storing the data cartridges, a gripper or transport mechanism for transporting the data cartridges between the storage rack and the data cartridge processors, and a computer system for directing the gripper to the appropriate data cartridge processor or storage rack location.
The data cartridges may include different types of recording media such as cassettes, floppy disks, diskettes, optical disks, compact disks and the like. Accordingly, the data cartridge processors and the storage rack include openings for receiving the data cartridges.
Mass data storage libraries, however, suffer several disadvantages. For example, the location of each data cartridge processor and storage rack within the mass data storage library must be stored in the computer system so that the gripper can be directed to the appropriate locations. Manufacturing variations between data cartridge processors, storage racks, and grippers result in location variability within the mass storage library. Thus, failure of the gripper to accurately locate a data cartridge processor or storage rack will require manually inserting or removing the data cartridges into or from the data cartridge processors and storage rack. However, manually inserting or removing the data cartridges from the data cartridge processors or storage rack is inefficient, especially in large mass data storage libraries. Additionally, insertion of a data cartridge into an incompatible data cartridge processor will result in system failure.